


Arethusa bulbosa

by orphan_account



Series: Ivy's sentimental. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: But she softens for Harley, Crime, F/F, Ivy's sometimes grumpy, Plan, Plants, lock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They plan a robbery, but the lock won't open, and they get entertained by the silliest of things.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Ivy's sentimental. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491008
Kudos: 74





	Arethusa bulbosa

“Please, could you be quiet for a few seconds?”

Ivy stopped her work to glare at the lock she was just trying to open. Her eyebrows came together in a frown. Of course something had to go wrong even though she had prepared for weeks just for it to be a failure.

And they said life in crime was easy.

She had tested this formula on various types of metal, why wasn’t it working on this one?

Harley had stopped doing cartwheels behind Pamela and stood a few feet away, waiting patiently for the redhead to come up with a new plan. Ivy put her hands on her hips and looked at the jester over her left shoulder.

“Do you have any ideas in mind?” The botanist asked raising a flawless eyebrow. Harley felt goosebumps licking her skin and making all her fair hairs on the arm rise up. A coy smile made its way to her lips.

“How ‘bout we get some snacks on that restaurant in the corner?” She pointed behind her in a general direction, not aiming for anything in particular. Ivy couldn’t tame the smile that arose from her own lips.

“Not now Harley. Maybe after we return my beautiful _Arethusa bulbosa_ to a place where she can live and proliferate.” Ivy turned to face the door and took the test tube from the rack inside her bag on the floor. She walked to the lock and let droplets of the liquid fall into it.

The glowing formula touched the lock and fell to the floor. A little puddle of green liquid formed on the ground. The lock remained unaltered.

Harley sighed and resigned herself to the solution she had forethought as a backup plan. Ivy would be crazy mad at her.

She searched on her newly sewed pocket for a tiny piece of galvanized steel wire that she had put in there before they came to the botanical gardens. Harley stepped ahead and passed through Pamela to get to the door, the jester squatted down, opened the clip and placed it inside the lock, trying to get those springs to work.

When the rapid and low clicks reached Ivy’s ears her furrowed brow eased and she had to put a hand over her mouth to tamper the sounds of laughter as she watched Harley working on the lock. She felt silly for being amused by something so trivial, but again, this giddy feeling was beginning to be frequent when she was with Harley.

The lock made a resolute click and fell off to open the chains and clear their way to the building. They had already turned off the alarms with the help of Ivy’s mind controlled minions, or boyfriends as Harley would call them, but Ivy pointedly disagreed with the use of the term ‘boyfriend’ in this situation.

The jester arose from her position and turned to behold the botanist. The blonde still held the tired clip. She smiled as she made half way to Pamela and stopped to gesture with an open hand to the door ahead of Ivy.

“After you, m’lady” Harley’s outfit shone under the blue moonlight. Ivy stepped over to her and interlaced their arms.

“I see Selina’s rubbing off on you.” She grinned at Harley in affection.

“Nah. It’s just movies. Although, I do miss Kitty Cat.” She let out a hopeless sigh.

They both walked to the door. Ivy closed the bag that was on the ground and took it with her as they opened the entrance to the building and started their awaited plan in almost darkness, just the blue moonlight shining through the glass ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to translate many words, i hope i got it right. My current surroundings include loud music every night for whole months ahead. i quite like it because this music brings me a nostalgic feeling, i dont know why though.


End file.
